Fan11/Previews/Paperback
Born from the life of this planet, we follow ancient beasts in their teachings of time and space, oh Great Bahamut lord of the Metallic Veins that run through this planet guide us forth to unrelenting victory on this blood-soaked battlefield! The Burning Skies of Time before the world call out to us, bring about a new dawn and use the ash of the old world to create the new one, oh great Phoenix, burning mighty upon the mountaintop, ravage these cursed lands and bring about a new age of power! Deep beneath the waves of war, where shipwrecks of raging fights and demons of unimaginable darkness, oh great Leviathan! Sink these heretics into the dark abyss with your typhoon screech, let them drown in their sorrows and sins for the crimes they have committed! Born from the lifeblood of the beasts that walk upon this divine land, a power not yet understood by the fools who call themselves descendants of ancient beasts, come mighty Oilboyle! Bless these lands with the energy from beyond death itself and pass the world into the gates of a new era! Skies eternal, blessed from the heavens, oh sacred Eden who blesses the land with the morning sun and sends us aslumber upon the moonlit night, cast upon the world your graceful song of death and put those that would defy your holy rights! Great mists of divine life that gave onto us the verdant forests that cover this scarred and desolate land, cleanse this world of the filth that seeks to rid it of this natural beauty and bring about a new dawn of life and prosperity, come to us, oh, sacred Brynhildr and purify this world of its sins! Rise up from the earth from whence we came, born from the soil where we grow our crops and toil across the land soaked in the blood of war, ferocious and powerful Titan, guide your people across these soldering and pitiful lands to a victory unforseen from those that seek to hide upon wood and iron hobbles! Hail from the skies oh great god of thunder, smite this pitiful land from which you gaze upon, mighty Odin who surges the mighty storms that bring water and energy to our homes praise be to you whom carves apart metal and earth with your mighty lightning and booming thunder! We who are cursed to roam these lands without a home, besieged by the ungrateful ancient beasts who let the men of the crystals govern the infested towns of this land, bring upon us a new beast to clear this world clean of its pustules of religious fervor, come faithful Ultima and bring about a new order from the burning souls of the damned and blind! Bless the souls of the damned with your scarlet eyes, bring upon the land an everlasting virtue of life and protect those damned by brutality, fear and destruction under your wings of steel endurance, give onto us the calls of the red songbird and the dances of the autumn leaves, Scarlet Mages who protect the world from its cruelties and death, guide our souls through moral trials and our hands through toil and labour. Boil in the blood and broth of the lands that you try to pave over with your madman's stone and iron! Sacred men of forest and jungle we call our ancestors, may they smite upon those whose foul miasma spreads across the land turning pure of heart into demons from which the gods may never forgive, burn in a mortal coil of greed and lust foul industrial beast! Bring about a curse of darkness and fear, the monster of the deep rises once more to unleash his victory upon the universe! Hail Him! Hail Him! The Chimera strikes upon those not touched by his blessed roar and the demon that rides on a Star of false hope shall be destroyed in a Dark Fire of agony! 8 Projects, 2 Days, Fan11 - Paperback It's a Super Ultra Adventure in this globe-trotting game! Tame the wilds of the planet in this strange Spin-Off! Crossing Old and New Juggernauts! Return to the Sea for a brand new journey! Unearth the mysteries of the underground World! Cut away the darkness with Sunlight in hand! Category:Previews Category:Paperback Category:Fan11 Showcase